


Day 17: Medical Play

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Steve comes home that Friday, he finds a trail of clothes leading from the doorway to the closed door of the bedroom. There aren't many options as to what that could mean.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17: Medical Play

When Steve comes home that Friday, he finds a trail of clothes leading from the doorway to the closed door of the bedroom. There aren't many options as to what that could mean, and even if a minute ago he wouldn't have said he was particularly interested in sex, now the thought of what might be waiting for him behind the door has him lick his lips in anticipation. He sets his bag down, sheds his coat, rolls up his sleeves and washes his face and hands in the kitchen sink before he walks over to the bedroom. He opens the door without knocking and peers inside.

Bucky is lying naked in bed, curled up on his side with the sheet wrapped tightly around him. He blinks at Steve, wide-eyed and silent, and alright, Steve knows what that means. Not coming into the room, he makes sure to keep his face and voice cool and detached. "Has the nurse been to see you?"

Bucky shakes his head, still wide-eyed. "Not really? She said the doctor should take a look at me?"

"That would be me," Steve tells him, then sighs. "Alright. I'll be right with you." He closes the door again and heads into the bathroom to gather supplies – the old stethoscope and thermometer from his mother, the rubber gloves and the petroleum jelly, plus a glass of water. After a moment of thought he shrugs on one of Bucky's almost white shirts hanging there to dry, the wrong way around so the buttons are on the back and it looks more like the type of gown a medical practitioner would wear, especially with how loose it hangs on his thin frame. Then he goes back to the bedroom.

He doesn't even look at Bucky, still ling there curled up on the bed as Steve walks over and puts his supplies on the nightstand. "Drink that," he orders, gesturing towards the glass, then turns to close the bedroom door.

"But I'm not-"

A stern expression on his face, Steve turns back around. "Who is the doctor here? Drink."

Licking his lips a little, Bucky reaches out and drains the glass. Satisfied, Steve nods and goes to close the bedroom door before turning around and meeting Bucky's eyes, a displeased expression on his face. "What do we have here, then?"

"I don't... know," Bucky says. "I just feel... weird."

"Well, that's a helpful description of your symptoms," Steve sighs exasperatedly. He walks to the bed and snaps on the rubber gloves, flexing his fingers a little before he puts the stethoscope on. When he turns towards the bed, Bucky is still lying there curled up on his side, watching Steve with wide eyes. "Well? On your back, don't waste my time."

Immediately Bucky rolls onto his back and pushes the sheet down to his hips. One of his knees stays up and a flush dusts Bucky's cheek; Steve knows exactly what's going on and has to struggle to keep his face detached and his eyes on Bucky's torso. He takes the end of the stethoscope and puts it right in the middle of Bucky's chest, not bothering to warm it. When the cold metal comes into contact with his skin Bucky gasps and twitches a little; goosebumps start to break out over his skin and his nipples harden. Steve makes sure to brush his gloved hand over them as he listens to each side of Bucky's chest.

He's not really paying attention to what he's hearing – Bucky's heartbeat and the whoosh of his lungs – he's more interested in the way Bucky reacts. At one point he tells him to inhale deeply and hold his breath, count to three then exhale slowly, and Bucky does as he's told, flush deepening. Left to his own devices, his breathing is already a little faster than normal.

"Hm," Steve makes, furrowing his brows as if displeased. "Turn around."

Obediently, Bucky rolls onto his stomach and Steve repeats the whole listening process, making sure not to touch Bucky's skin with his hand anywhere this time. "Well," he says when he's done and pulls back. "Seems your lungs and heart are fine. What are you doing? Turn around!"

Bucky immediately flips onto his back again, lower lip caught between his teeth and one hand clenched in the sheet to make sure it stays right where it is. Steve is already waiting, thermometer in hand and stethoscope slung around his neck. "Open your mouth."

He sets the thermometer underneath Bucky's tongue and tells him to hold, don't move. "I'm going to palpitate your stomach," he then says and immediately presses his fingers to each side of Bucky's bellybutton. It's not like he really knows what he's doing with that but that's not really the point anyway, so he just presses his fingers to different parts of Bucky's belly and makes thoughtful expressions. When his fingers move lower, towards Bucky's pelvis covered by the sheet, Bucky twitches and Steve has to chide him to hold still. Immediately Bucky obeys, even when Steve pushes the sheet down a little to press his fingers to an area that really doesn't count as stomach anymore, but his breath stutters a little before accelerating further. "Good," Steve murmurs absently, then pulls back. "Do you feel anything?" He looks at Bucky, sighs and plucks the thermometer from Bucky's mouth. "Well?"

"Pressure?" Bucky replies like it's a question. Steve sighs disapprovingly and focuses on the thermometer instead. The result is perfectly fine, of course, but Steve still frowns like it isn't.

"This is a little low," he says. "Do you have low blood pressure?"

"I don't know?" Bucky replies, voice a little higher.

Steve sends him a disapproving look, then sighs and pulls one glove off. He touches two of his fingers to Bucky's neck and counts his pulse for about a minute. "Seems a little low, so the result might be off." He exhales like this is a huge imposition. "Fine, we'll have to do this differently then." He pulls the other rubber glove off as well, puts them on the nightstand and collects the jar of petroleum jelly instead. Then he turns back to Bucky, who is looking at him with bright eyes. "Turn around."

While Bucky rolls onto his belly again Steve opens the jar and dips two of his fingers in. Without warning, he then pulls the sheet off Bucky, making him yelp and twitch a little, and orders, "Spread your legs a little."

Bucky's legs slide open, baring himself to Steve's eyes. Not perfectly yet, though, so Steve sets the thermometer down and spreads Bucky's cheeks with one hand, exposing the pink little ring of muscles there. His fingers are already slick so he doesn't bother waiting or giving Bucky any warning, just slides his index finger inside, slowly but unceremoniously. Again Bucky twitches and makes a small noise, muffled into the mattress; after that he keeps still as Steve fucks him with one finger until he's ready for two. When the second finger goes in Bucky whimpers, so Steve tells him, voice carefully firm, "Hold still."

Immediately Bucky settles and lets Steve finger him for a while, but Steve can see that his hands are clenched into tight fists in the sheets. He has to bite his lower lip and focus on the sting of that to not take one of his hands off Bucky to touch himself or rub his cock, a hard bulge in his pants, against Bucky to relieve some of the pressure. It's almost a relief to pull his fingers back when he deems Bucky as stretched as can be with just two. Then he takes the thermometer and pushes it into Bucky's hole, settling one hand in the small of his back. "Careful with that, and hold still," he reminds him sternly. Then he waits. Probably longer than is necessary, but that is partially the point; Bucky is trembling just slightly under his hand, breathing labored, but he keeps still, just like Steve told him to.

Eventually Steve pulls the thermometer out again and focuses on it as he says almost absently, "You can turn around again."

A little slower this time, Bucky turns onto his back again, one hand groping for the sheet but before he can pull it over himself Steve looks up and Bucky stills, going completely red in the face. Steve has a perfect view of his cock now, hard and jutting out between his legs. He's pretty sure he's flushing a little himself; it certainly takes an effort to keep his face neutral. But he manages, and even succeeds in putting a stern expression on a moment later. "I see," he says coolly. "How did the thermometer feel?"

"Tingly," Bucky replies after a moment, gaze lowered in embarrassment.

"Well," Steve says. "It's apparent now what's wrong." He frowns at Bucky. "You haven't been taking care of yourself properly."

Bucky licks his lips and peers up at Steve through his eyelashes. "It's just- I work, and often I'm too tired to... you know."

Deepening his frown, Steve shakes his head. "You need to take care of yourself properly. Your body requires certain stimuli, like food, and this is one of them. That pressure you're feeling? That's because you haven't given your body what it needs."

And Bucky knows exactly what he's doing when he bites his lower lip and peers up at Steve like that, but his expression is the picture of innocence. "I'm sorry, doctor."

Steve sighs like this is all a huge imposition to him. "Alright. I'll supervise you this once to make sure you're doing this right. Spread your legs."

Eyes widening, Bucky spreads his legs. He goes still when Steve puts one hand on his knee and sits down on the mattress. Then Steve reaches for the petroleum jelly and dips the fingers of his clean hand in. He retrieves a dollop and shows it to Bucky. "About this amount should be enough," he says, then puts his hand on Bucky's cock and coats it with as clinical movements as he's capable of. Under him Bucky's hips jerk and he moans, then whimpers when Steve pulls his hand back. He looks like sin personified, flushed, temples damp with sweat, eyes dark and lips red, and both his cock and his hole are glistening with slick. It's all Steve can do not to shove his pants down and roll on top of him. Bucky would let him, but it's not part of the game.

So instead, he moves his other hand between Bucky's legs and thrusts his fingers back in. A gasp escapes Bucky, immediately followed by a moan when Steve curls his fingers and grazes by his prostate.

Fingers stilling, Steve raises one critical eyebrow at Bucky. "Well? Touch yourself!"

Immediately Bucky's hand flies down to his cock and he wraps his fingers around it, starts to jerk himself roughly. "Slowly," Steve chides and Bucky groans but slows his pace. Minimally, but Steve is willing to let that go.

He pulls his fingers out a little and thrusts back in, this time finding Bucky's prostate more easily; he relishes the moan Bucky gives, the way his leg twitches under Steve's other hand. "There we go," he murmurs, entranced by the sight in front of him; Bucky, flushed and needy, spread out and ready to take anything Steve doles out. "The tingling is getting worse, is it?"

All Bucky manages is a nod, hasty and a little jerkily, but that's enough. Steve's fingers are now imitating Bucky's pace on his cock, not quite so elaborate, really just sliding back and forth across Bucky's prostate, and Bucky makes a wounded noise and squeezes his cock harder.

"Yeah," it slips out of Steve, voice low and far from distanced but Bucky doesn't appear to notice; he's too close. Strangled little grunts escape him every time Steve brushes over his prostate and his eyes are squeezed shut tight, teeth digging into his lower lip. His hand is sliding up and down his cock in an unrefined blur. Not long now.

Steve watches, lips parted and cheeks hot as Bucky comes, whole body locking up and his back arching really prettily as he spills come all over himself. It's all Steve can do to stay right where he is and not touch him any more than he already is.

When Bucky is done, hand sagging on his belly and practically melted into the mattress, Steve pulls his fingers out and gets up. He rises to his feet and quirks an eyebrow at Bucky, who's staring up at him, breathing heavily and expression dazed. "You will do this from now on at least twice a week, understood?"

Bucky nods, and Steve turns on his heels and marches out of the bedroom. As soon as the door is closed he shoves his hands into his pants, clumsily twisting the button open and muffling the groan in his elbow as he finally touches his cock. He barely manages to shove his pants down in time, he's coming so quickly, cupping his palm around his cock in an attempt to catch everything.

Panting, he pushes away from the door and stumbles into the bathroom to wash his hands. He pulls Bucky's shirt off and hangs it up again and then goes into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Bucky appears five minutes later, dressed again and eyes bright. "Hey, Stevie."

Steve smiles and tilts his head up for the kiss Bucky pecks on his lips. "Hey, Buck." He grins a little. "How was your doctor's appointment?"

Bucky smirks at him as he settles in the chair opposite Steve's, hand wrapping around his cup. "The doctor was great."


End file.
